


Oddly Charming

by MargoTheGreat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Flowers is a charmer, Wyoming is a gun for hire, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoTheGreat/pseuds/MargoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt "I'm meant to kill you but I've been watching you for a week now to work out how and you're just too nice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddly Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so much, their dynamics are great.

If he was honest with himself, the watching and the waiting was his favorite part, it always had been. He got joy out of finding out more about people. Discovering what makes them tick and slowly using it to inch his way to a position of control over them. Analyzing every bit of data he learned and using it to his advantage, to change things behind the scenes. Wyoming wasn’t stupid, but if he didn’t let on just exactly how smart he was, well who could blame him? It always does help to have the element of surprise on one’s side. But again, if he was honest with himself, he did like the time to himself to think of new jokes. He was particularly stumped right then though, as he sat on the roof of a mom and pop store, watching his new target. Mondays always were the worst, especially for jokes. He couldn’t help but be distracted from his jokes even further by the man he was watching who seemed so, so regular. A fairly attractive man, with tanned skin and a flower in his long braided hair, a wide smile on his face. All that day, the man only seemed to be doing errands, delivering flowers.

Tuesday was the same thing. The man was all smiles at everyone around, holding the door open for people, nodding greetings at those he passed on the street.

Wednesday was different, though. The man was up at sunrise, took a walk through the woods, going straight through them to what looked like a homemade campsite. Tents were everywhere. There were most likely at least a hundred homeless people, all going about their business. Some were making food and serving it to each other. Others were cleaning up the campsite. Wyoming’s target though (he now understood the name Flowers, the man always had them in his hair) made his way through, talking and smiling to everyone he saw. He arrived at an inflatable pool filled with sand and stayed there with all the children of the camp for the entire day. By around 5 in the evening, Flowers had a list of supplies in his hands that he proceeded to shove in his pockets.

Thursday is where it got interesting. He watched from a distance as Flowers went to multiple stores, each time pulling out the list and buying a large amount of groceries, making multiple trips to take them home.

Friday, he spent the day driving a truck for Salvation Army (really, who had this chap made so upset?) and before returning the truck, the man took it through a path in the woods (a feat in itself) to the camp of homeless people with the groceries and left with a “See you all next week, it’s been simply delightful to see you’re all doing so well.” Obviously this man was friendly and would be missed by many, Wyoming decided he needed to get into the man’s house and figure out how to off the man without raising alarm. It was almost quite regretful to kill this man who seemed like a perfectly nice chap, Wyoming should definitely negotiate a higher pay for this target.

Saturday the man left early and apparently was coaching multiple local baseball teams for kids, he coached all the children in blue uniforms, Wyoming sat in plain sight on the red bleachers. Nasty things, children, and the teams were terrible but Wyoming had to admit they all seemed to be having fun, even if the bleachers were lacking in family members. It occurred to Wyoming this man was somewhat of an adult figure for a majority of the local youths. The man certainly gave up quite a lot for them, not having much of a personal life and quite honestly he was impressed with the man’s impressive ability to stay seemingly cool in the oppressive Florida heat. Everything Flowers did was for others. It was almost… inspiring. Odd. Wyoming hadn’t felt anything this genuine since he stopped going by Reggie and became a mercenary. It was unacceptable. Tomorrow he’d finish this once and for all, wait for Flowers to leave his house, dig up the dirt on him and wait for him to get back to be done with this whole mess. The man had to have dirt on him, everyone does. He just must be exceptional at hiding it. No matter, Wyoming is exceptional at uncovering what’s hidden.

Sunday. 9:30 am. Flowers has just left. Here’s my chance, Wyoming thought. The home was cozy, armchairs by a fireplace on a large rug. Exquisite dark wood floors and furniture. Only health conscious food in the clean kitchen. The one bedroom was immaculate, but Wyoming didn’t expect all of the terrible drawings on the walls everywhere that were obviously done by children. He went through everything in the house but didn’t find anything dirty except literal bags of dirt, it seemed his target loved to garden and the backyard had all manner of plants in it as well as some trees. After scouring the house, Wyoming decided there was nothing to do but wait. He liked the garden, it was quite beautiful, with an arch over a walkway through the middle as well as a bench up against the fence overlooking the flowers of all types and colors. Wyoming went to the large oak tree in the back corner of the garden with the most shade and laid against it in the patch of grass. At first he kept checking his watch (time is a valuable resource, he of all people would know) but busied himself with coming up with jokes. It was now past 11 am, at some point Wyoming had found himself watching the sunlight and the breeze cause the flowers to come alive and dance.

He didn’t know when his eyes had closed, but he opened his eyes to someone saying, “Well, hello there.” Wyoming realized it was Flowers standing about two arms lengths away and getting closer as he said in a friendly voice, “My name is Butch Flowers, pleased as punch to meet you.” The smile never left the mans face as he kept talking, “Might I ask your name? How about you come in for a drink? I’ve got some lovely iced tea inside, it’s quite hot out and you must be very thirsty. I know I am.” Flowers ended his last sentence with a warm chuckle as Wyoming grasped at any idea that could possibly deign to enter into his head at that moment, and in his scramble to collect his thoughts he heard himself say, “Pleased to meet you as well dear chap, I’m Reginald. Terribly sorry about being found asleep in your garden this way, mate. It is quite beautiful though, you must be proud.” He stood and offered his hand out, Flowers shook it and replied, “Why, thank you. Not to worry though, I’m quite used to sleeping strangers. I’d be very excited to tell you all about my garden, and I will. Please, come in and join me for tea and we can have a nice lengthy chat about it.”

Wyoming was supposed to kill this man? He wasn’t one to get squeamish over a job, but the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. Regardless, he followed the man inside. If there were truly people after Butch, he deserved to know. They were seated at the small, round dining table with tea in front of both of them before Wyoming could bring himself to say something to Butch, who seemed to be nothing but kind (even if he worded things in a bit of an unfortunate manner). “I absolutely wish it weren’t true and I regret to be the one to inform you, mate. But I thought I should make you aware I’d been hired to kill you. I’m finding now though I simply can’t bring myself to. What could you possibly have done to upset my ex-client?” Butch’s smile never wavered and he sounded nothing but polite as he answered, “Oh, I don’t want you to be embarrassed, but I know you’ve been following me for a week now. I have to say it was quite amusing to watch you drip ice cream all over yourself at the little league baseball game yesterday, although I’m a bit disappointed you sat on the Red Team side, those old rascals.” Wyoming’s mouth dropped open at that. He must be loosing his touch, he’s a professional and this civilian noticed him from day one?

Butch continued though, “Now now, Reggie. It isn’t polite to leave your mouth open in that manner. There’s a time and a place for everything. I must confess I protect some very important people. There’s nothing more important to me than the safety and well-being of my men. I know you followed me on Wednesday to the campsite.” Wyoming nodded, “ I assumed they were homeless.” In response to that Flowers tilted his head slightly and his smile got bigger in a way that seemed to consume his face and defy physics. It was otherworldly and for a fleeting moment the word charming popped into Wyoming’s head. He quickly pushed it away though as the man across from him started to speak again, “In a sense, yes. They’re refugees. People from all walks of life who have been in the wrong place at the right time. All of them in danger from some very morally questionable people. But with a little hard work, and determination all of them have escaped demons. You know Reggie, I like you. But I trust I don’t need to make it clear that your employers didn’t fill you in on my particularly well-developed skill set.”

The smile still invaded every inch of the mans face lighting up his features and it was positively menacing. Wyoming shook his head at that, giving Butch his answer, but also attempting once again to push the sentiment “oddly charming” out of his descriptions of the man called Flowers. “Wonderful! I’m so delighted I could pick you up and kiss you.” Wyoming paused at that, “I’m sorry?”. “Oh, it’s quite alright, Reggie. The past is behind us now. All that’s left to do is to thrust forward. Do stay though, I’m about to do some gardening.” Wyoming paused again. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what would happen if he didn’t achieve his objective, but… “Alright, mate. I must admit you’ve won me over.” and despite himself, Reggie flashed a smile.


End file.
